ALL ABOUT LANNY
by bFishstix
Summary: It's Lanny's 11th birthday. Matt wonders why he doesn't talk. [this was one of my first stories]...


_Author's note- I was cleaning out my desk drawer and I found this story I wrote in the summer of 2001. It's only three chapters because it was one of my very first stories._  
  
**ALL ABOUT LANNY**  
  
**Chapter 1- Silent Lanny and Gifts**  
  
Matt was on the computer. He saw Lanny online, so he instant e-mailed him.  
  
Mattman: Hey Lanny what's up?  
  
Lannlee: Well my birthday is this Saturday.  
  
Mattman: It is? What time? Where?  
  
Lannlee: 2:30pm and at the Digital Bean.  
  
Mattman: Okay. But what do you want for your birthday?  
  
Lannlee: Well I want: Poke'mon cards. Simon and Milo CD. A spy kit.  
  
Mattman: Which one do you like the most?  
  
Lannlee: Poke'mon cards!  
  
Mattman: Okay I will try to get that, but if I can't I'll get you something else.  
  
Lannlee: Okay. Anything from my best friend will be cool.  
  
Lizzie walks in Matt's room.  
  
Lizzie: Matt time for dinner.  
  
Matt: In a minute, I'm talking to Lanny.  
  
Lizzie: Lanny huh? I was wondering why Lanny doesn't talk. Do you know why Matt?  
  
Matt: I don't know, but I'll ask him that.  
  
Mattman: Lanny, my sister wants to know why you don't talk? Did you use to?  
  
Lannlee: I don't know. But I used to in second grade.  
  
Mattman: Lanny, I wish one day I can hear you talk. But I really want to hear you at your birthday on Saturday.  
  
Lannlee: Well, Matt maybe I will just because you're my friend.  
  
Mattman: Yeah! You're my friend too, and we always be there for each other. Right Lanny?  
  
Lannlee: Right! Though thick and thin.  
  
Mattman: Well Lanny talk to you later. I gotta eat dinner. Peace- Outie.  
  
Lannlee: Okay bye.  
  
The IM door shuts  
  
At dinner:  
  
Matt: Sorry I'm late for dinner. I was talkin' to Lanny online.  
  
Jo: That's okay. What did lanny have to say?  
  
Matt: Well his birthday is this Saturday.  
  
Jo: You mean tomorrow?  
  
Matt: It's tomorrow? I thought today was Thursday not Friday. Mom can I have a ride to Toy'R'us, so I can get Lanny's gift.  
  
Jo: Sure. What does Lanny want?  
  
Matt: Poke'mon cards.  
  
Jo: Okay, let me get my purse and go.  
  
Matt: What about Lizzie? And where's dad? I never saw him tonight.  
  
Jo: Your dad is working overtime. And Lizzie are you going?  
  
Lizzie: No, because my favorite show is on tonight.  
  
Jo: Okay bye.  
  
Lizzie: Bye.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
**CHAPTER 2—TOYS, TOYS, AND TOYS**  
  
Matt: Whoa! Look at all the toys. I cannot find the Poke'mon cards in this store.  
  
Jo: Well, let's go ask someone to tell us where they are?  
  
Matt: Okay.  
  
At the front desk  
  
Jo: Hi do you know where the Poke'mon cards are?  
  
Counter Dude: Yeah, I do. They're in lane 8.  
  
Jo: Thanks, for helping.  
  
In lane 8-  
  
Matt: Hey mom can I get 10 packs of cards for Lanny?  
  
Jo: Sure. Let's pay for them.  
  
In the check out line  
  
Counter Dude: I see you found what you were looking for. And you seem to like Poke'mon a lot.  
  
Matt: Yeah, I do, but these aren't for me. These are for my friend Lanny Oasis. (I don't know how to spell his last name)  
  
Counter Dude: Did you say Lanny? He's my cousin.  
  
Matt: He is? What is your name? And do you know why he don't talk?  
  
Counter Dude: Yeah I am. My name is Simon. And I don't know why he doesn't talk. He's just shy.  
  
Matt: Well, he said he might talk at his birthday party tomorrow.  
  
Simon: Well I hope he will. And your total is $32.35.  
  
Jo gives him the money.  
  
Matt: Bye Simon, see you.  
  
Simon (Waving): Bye.  
  
They are at home  
  
Matt: Mom I'm going to wrap Lanny's gift.  
  
Jo: Okay, let me help you.  
  
They wrapped the gift and Matt said....  
  
Matt: It's missing something.  
  
Jo: A bow?  
  
Matt: No...I know a card!  
  
Jo: You can make the card on the computer.  
  
Matt: Okay.  
  
On the computer, making the card  
  
When Matt finished the card, he printed it out and then he ran to his mom.  
  
Matt: Mom I'm finished!  
  
Jo: That's great! What does it say?  
  
Matt: I can't tell you yet. I want Lanny to read it!  
  
Jo: Well, Matt it's 9:30, you've have to go to bed.  
  
Matt: Okay I will, because Lanny said he'll talk at his birthday tomorrow!  
  
Jo: Well, I hope he does. Good night.  
  
Matt: Night Mom, dad, Lizzie.  
  
The end of chapter 2.  
  
**CHAPTER 3—QUIET PARTY TIME?**  
  
Matt: Oh no! It's 2:30. Mom can I have a ride to the Digital Bean?  
  
Jo: Yeah, what for?  
  
Matt: Lanny's birthday. Duh!  
  
Jo: Okay, I'll go with you.  
  
Matt: But, what about Lizzie and dad?  
  
Jo: Your dad's has errands to do for his boss. And I'll ask Lizzie, if she's going?  
  
Matt: Okay.  
  
Jo: Lizzie, are you going to Lanny's birthday party?  
  
Lizzie: Sure, why not. It will be fun.  
  
At the party  
  
Lanny's mom: Okay, time to light the candles!  
  
Lanny's dad: Happy birthday Lanny!  
  
Lizzie: Happy birthday to you...  
  
Jo: And many more...  
  
Matt: Until your 184!  
  
Lanny blows out the candles  
  
After they ate cake, he opens his presents  
  
Lanny's mom: Now, time to open the presents!  
  
Lanny jumped up and down.  
  
Matt: Here Lanny, open my present first 'cause it is something special!  
  
Lanny unwraps the present........................  
  
Lanny: Wow! Just what I wanted! Thanks Matt, you're my best friend ever!  
  
Everybody just stared at Lanny.  
  
Lanny: What? Oh, my gosh! Do I have cake on my face?  
  
Matt: No it's not that. It's just you've just talked!  
  
Lanny: I did? Wow!  
  
Matt: Yeah, this is so cool! You've just talked! And here's my card. I made it. Read it.  
  
Lanny reads the card.  
  
Lanny: Til' the end I will be with you, we will go where our dreams come true, all the times that we have been though, you will always be my best friend.  
  
Matt: Well, did you like it?  
  
Lanny: Yeah, I did. Thanks Matt! You will always be my best friend too!  
  
Matt: Yeah, I'm glad I have a friend like you!  
  
**The end!**  
  
_Author's note- If you read my other stories, you'll probably know the difference in my writing. If you know what I mean? I know it went a little too fast, but like I said before it's one of my very first stories._


End file.
